


fallout 4 one shot's based off of my LGBQ headcanons

by Shikkimon



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: 1950s Slang, Alternate Universe, Angst, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Bi-Curiosity, Biphobia, Bisexuality, Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Character Death, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Crying, Dating, Don't Have to Know Canon, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Goodneighbor (Fallout), Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Long Shot, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Multi, My First Fanfic, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Post-Nuclear War, Relationship Problems, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, Song Lyrics, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Institute (Fallout), The Railroad (Fallout), Trans Character, Transphobia, Unrequited Crush, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikkimon/pseuds/Shikkimon
Summary: sometimes love is all you need in a post nuclear apocalypses, this is my first fanfic and I'm excited to share it , I will add trigger warnings if I need to, and these one shot's will have different type of ship's so if you don't like them than you don't have to read them and I don't know how many chapter's I will write so I apologize if you were expecting a lot.
Relationships: Cait & Piper Wright, Curie & Female Sole Survivor, Deacon/Robert Joseph MacCready, Dogmeat & John Hancock (Fallout), Ellie Perkins & Sole Survivor, Ellie Perkins/Nick Valentine, Female Sole Survivor & Nick Valentine, Female Sole Survivor & Piper Wright, Female Sole Survivor & Strong, Female Sole Survivor & X6-88, Female Sole Survivor/Piper Wright, John Hancock & Female Sole Survivor, Nat Wright & Piper Wright, Paladin Danse/Arthur Maxson, Porter Gage & Female Sole Survivor, Porter Gage/Female Sole Survivor, Preston Garvey/Female Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here is all my sexuality and gender headcanons so you can expect what you're going to read.

sexuality and gender's:

Piper: bisexual female with a female lean

Cait: lesbian female

Dance: gay male 

Nick: straight male

Preston: straight male

Deacon: Bisexual male with no particular lean

Hancock: pansexual male

Elder Maxson: gay (in the closet)

Strong: doesn't really care or know what sexuality and gender is but probably Aromatic and male

Curie: straight but questioning female

Codsworth: Straight male

MacCready: bisexual male with no particular lean 

X6-88: asexual and would probably later realize their non binary

Pickmen: gay but people are to scared to date him 

Travis miles: straight but transgender's

Gage: pansexual and probably secretly looking for love

Sole survivor name: Skyler Grey, bisexual female with no particular lean 

alright let the one shot's begin!


	2. sometimes love can be hard to confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper love's Skyler so much! now if only she can tell her.....  
> I would like everyone to keep in mind I'm horrible at formatting and I don't have or know how to get a beta reader so please tell me what I need to work on in the comment's.  
> (also I know this is bad)

Most people these day's would care about how many caps they have, how many bullet's they have left or even just having a safe place to stay from the super mutants or the mole rats of the commonwealth, but none of these people are Piper Wright.

Piper slammed the door open to Public occurrences, startling Nat and causing her to look up from her bed.

"girl's are so pretty!" Piper exclaimed as she walked in and collapsed face first on her couch. Nat got up and walked over standing next to her

"this doesn't have anything to do with the vault dweller does it?" Nat asked already knowing the answer.

"She wore her road leather's today," Piper mumbled into the couch with a huge blush on her face slowly lifting her head up.

"if you told her that you like her you wouldn't go all stupid when you get around her."

"I do not get stupid when I'm around her!" Piper exclaimed "she just makes me feel happy...." she continued

"I'm sure she's stupid for you to and you're just too stupid to realize it" Nat said garbing some news paper's from the locker. "and here I thought you were suppose to be the adult here." 

she began to walk out the door but not before saying "you're the one always telling me the truth is out there, try telling it to yourself" Nat finished in a mocking tone. Piper sat up and crossed her arm's and huffed "exactly I'm the adult don't talk back," Nat however was already out the door.

 _Blue..._ Piper thought looking down, _you make me feel like I can do anything....I want to tell you that before it's too late_. Piper got up and walked up stairs to her room, sat down and began typing up her next paper trying to take her mind off of her feelings that still hung up in the air.

Piper didn't exactly remember when her feelings started to appear, maybe it was the way Skyler always looked to help the people of the commonwealth or maybe how she would take on 100 Deathclaws for her friends because she's either that reckless or that caring. To Piper, Skyler always knew how to make people smile, even in the worst moment's and refused to give up. Piper loved how she always managed to try her best and succeed in lifting people up from the ground even when she was the one that needed lifting, she was truly one of a kind.

It eventually got later in the day when most of stores in Diamond city began to close for the evening, and Nat should be heading inside soon, when Piper heard her door slam open.

"That is the last time I try and take more than Ten super mutants down on my own!" a exhausted feminine voice shouted from the bottom floor.

Piper Jumped hearing that voice and immediately knew who it was. She looked over to see Skyler and took in her appearance, she wore the road leather's that she mentioned earlier and had her white bleached hair in the same agent x hair style and wore an exhausted expression on her face with tired green eye's and a little blood on her face that Piper loved so dearly. 

"I tell you not to go overboard blue, we all do," Piper said not getting up and not turning her back from her work.

"Ya I know, Preston already lectured me when I saw him, but I got my well earned caps didn't I?" Skyler asked in a calm manner to which Piper just rolled her eye's and smiled at what Skyler considered the bright side of the whole things. 

Piper stopped working and turned over her shoulder to look at her "Don't you have any of your minutemen buds to help you? I thought Preston or MacCready usually joined you?"

Skyler signed and said "ya but MacCready is checking up on Duncan and Preston is doing Minutemen work I asked him to. he is my right hand man after all," and proceed to join Piper up stairs and drooping a paper on Piper's lap. "

"Nat handed this to me I read the part you wrote about the minutemen." "Thanks for writing about that again we really need to make the people know they can trust me and my men," she finished giving her a smile. 

Piper blushed and looked down "thanks..." she mumbled and put the article off of her lap and onto her desk.

Sky closed her eye's and threw her self onto Piper's bed saying "I need a break, I could go for a big yao guai roast right now." 

Piper just smirked and said playfully "you know your place is almost across from mine, you don't need to steal my bed."

"But I wanted to see my good friend Piper and her brat sister Nat," Skyler said defensively

Piper glanced at the ground again, _right...her good FRIEND Piper, nothing else nothing more_ Piper thought bitterly. She quickly recovered with a smile and said in a sarcastic tone "oh you're so generous blue, gracing me with your presence."

Skyler giggled and said "damn right, because not only am I the minutemen general but also your best friend and that make's me important." 

Piper laughs saying "you're own of a kind blue, a truly rare one." 

Skyler stuck out her tongue "Thanks I try" and counited speaking, "oh! before I came here I went to Good Neighbor and I hung out with Magnolia," Skyler said happily 

Piper felt her heartbeat drop in her chest 

_what...?_ Piper thought

"You remember? the singer down at the third rail?"

_where is this going?_

"You know, black hair blue eye, really talented"

_she is talented, I've heard her_

"well remember when me and her hooked up when I met her?"

_don't remind me of that_

"Well I went to Good Neighbor cause I wanted to see if KL-E-O had any good guns in, and I ran into her"

_Ran into her? what did you say...what did she say?_

"we talked for a bit and she said she wouldn't mind doing thing's with me again, just a little more serious this time...."

 _No....don't tell me about this....does she make you happy? Can she make you happy? why, why now? can she care for you,? I've met her with you she seems like the flirty type, Blue she's going to play with your heart I know it! Or maybe it's because I don't want to see you with her, that's selfish of me but you make me better, I don't want to let go of you!_ Piper wanted to tell her these thought's that are racing in her mind, she could feel her heart racing at this point, she reminds herself she doesn't own Skyler.

"Sounds nice blue...but why are you telling me this?

Skyler sat up on Piper's bed and looked down on her lap with her legs dangling off of it. "I just thought I would ask your opinion on the matter...since you're one of my best friends...and I care about you're opinion"

"And I mean...ya I've slept with different people, but I haven't actually dated or tried anything like that since....since my husband Nate..." Skyler said with a bit of a depressed tone.

"blue..." Piper hesitated, Nate was always a sore subject for Skyler, It was something she didn't like talking about because It then brought up the memories of the vault, her past life, and her son who's still missing. 

_I should tell her to go for it...she needs to move on, even if it's just a little bit...but I don't want her to move on with some singer at The Third Rail,_ Piper thought bitterly. Everything hurt so much in her head right now, why did Skyler have to make her feel this way. 

Piper decided and said, "you should go for it blue... She seems nice from when we met, and this could be a good thing, It's not paper worthy, but I could always write a small piece on some mushy love story." 

Skyler looked surprised and then looked down at the floor before letting out a sigh and slowly getting up, and said "ah...I see" she almost sounded disappointed. "it's late...I'm going to head to home plate...I'll see you in the Moring I guess." she Shakely got up and began walking to the bottom floor.

Piper didn't say anything at first just watching her walk to the door. _If she walks out that door right now and listen's to what I told her then I've lost any right to like her and even if it doesn't work out, who's to stop someone else from going to try and woo her, she has power, good cap stash, and good looks not mention. I can't let her walk out, even if she doesn't! care about how I feel at least I let her know and told her the truth!_

Piper quickly got up and speed walked over to Skyler who was about to open the door, when she caught up to her and garbed her arm and spun her around. Skyler's eyes widen taken back by Piper's action's; However what took Piper back was how sad Skyler's eyes looked and didn't understand why she was the sad one here.

"Blue! No Skyler! It doesn't matter what you're name is or what I call you. The point is when I first met you out side of Dimond city I didn't know what to think and only planed on having you help me get back inside from being locked out and I didn't think we would get along so well and interview you and join you and keep saving you from how reckless you are and finding the truth on so many things, not to mention I didn't think I would admire how you're so willing to drop everything to help different settlers and how you don't take bull from anyone!"

"I also didn't realize I would fall in love with your smile, your hair, your eyes, and the way you make horrible joke's that annoy me to death or how we'll be in danger and yet you feel the need to always risk it more if it mean's everyone around you will be safe, Oh! And not to mention you can always make the most horrible situation's better! I didn't think It was possible to, but I feel in love with someone like you, but I did and I love you blue! I love you and I have for a while now and if you go back to Good Neighbor and back to Magnolia That's fine! I just had to tell you how I feel before I never got to, Piper exclaimed in one breath."

Piper took a breath looked at Skyler to see her with tear's in her eyes. _Why? why is she crying? I think that should be my job here right?_

Skyler then wiped a tear from her eye and chuckled saying "you know....I didn't think I would cry when you told me to go for Magnolia, and let me finish before you say anything."

" I wanted to know your opinion was because I was hoping you would tell me no or say something else that would mean you would stop me, because I wanted you to tell me something that would imply that you had a reason for me to not try anything romantic with someone else, I was hoping that you would tell me...." Skyler's voice started to crack.

"I was hoping that you would tell me something that you told me right now...I can name all the reason's I fell in love with you to, trust me I could...but I also find it crazy that I fell in love with Dimond cites loud mouth reporter who get's herself in more trouble than me trying to find to truth out in every story, and I know I haven't done anything like this since Nate, but if I moved on I would want to move on...with you," Skyler finished with a sad smile.

Piper couldn't believe what she was hearing, _she feels the same? I...I must be dreaming...There's no way...even if it is a dream I don't want to wake up_. Piper pulled Skyler in and hugged her which was returned by Skyler. Skyler laughed and said "we both are truly messes with love"

Piper pulled away and put both of her hands on Skyler's shoulder's laughing saying "ya...ya we both are." Piper looked back and forth from Skyler's eyes and the ground for a second and thought _you know what...Screw it!_

Piper leaned in and kissed Skyler on the lips. Shocked Skyler tensed up surprised but quickly melted into it and wrapped her arm's around Piper's waist and felt happy tear's stream down her face, she hadn't felt love again in so long, and thought

_huh? a reporter and a vault dweller, who knew?_


	3. Gage wishes he was Preston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the song Heather, so prepare for song lyrics and keep in mind certain lyrics are changed to fit what's happening and who I am writing about.

**I still remember third of December**

It was the month of December meaning it got colder and Gage didn't usual wear clothing that was meant for winter, Skyler however wore a winter jacket with jeans. The two were currently walking threw Postal square and while it wasn't snowing it was extremely cold. 

_I'm freezing my ass off out here, Gage thought pissed at how cold it was. What are we even doing again? I guess it doesn't matter boss said it's important...so I can live with it, only because it's her though...._

Skyler looked over the see Gage shiver a bit and slowly took off her jacket leaving the flannel under it.

"here!" Skyler said and dropped it on his shoulders, "if you catch a cold you're useless for going out and have a higher chance of dying, and I don't want that" she explained with a smile.

 **Me in your** **sweater**

Gage looked surprised for a moment as he felt the material quickly warm his cold figure, and said "This is yours though, and beside you're going to get cold and complain and I'm not going to listen to that."

Skyler rolled her eye's and said "I complain about a lot things, so it's your fault for not learning how to get used to it!" Besides it doesn't look good on me, but you...I think it looks nice, you should try wearing jacket's more often." She smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up.

**you said it looked better On me, than it did you**

Gage hesitated but said "Thanks boss..."

Skyler only rolled her eyes "you know you can call me Skyler, or am I that intimating!?" she exclaimed with a fire in her eyes.

Gage chuckled and returned the eye roll back and said "I saw you as intimating when I first met you, and then it only took three day's for you to shut any thought down that you're even a little scary." 

Skyler looked offended and said "well...then...I'll show you how badass I am!" and proceed to run up to him and take his eye patch and started to run.

Gage took a second to process what just happened and then said "you bitch, give that back!" 

she looked back at him and smiled shouting "never!"

he looked into her eyes before she started running again. he Then started to chase after her and shouted "if we run into anything it's going to be your fault!"

"Then I'll add it to the list of mistakes!" she shouted not looking back.

despite the whole situation Gage couldn't help but smile a little bit, and just thought back to her pretty eyes and her smile as he counited to chase her down.

**only if you knew How much I liked you**

It has been a month since then, and Gage and her were walking threw Sanctuary Hills. Skyler was talking about how she was planning on heading down to Cabot house.

"Trust me, he makes feel poor standing next to him but he is pretty smart and I need to ask him a few things I think he might know about."

Gage replied saying "I don't understand how nobody tried to still from that guy yet" 

"Well I mean he has a sentry bot, unless you got something with same or higher power, that's going to be a pain."

"you got a point there boss," Gaged agreed "I probably wouldn't try anything if I knew I would be dead in 10 seconds." 

Skyler smiled and said "I think it's also because some people don't believe-

before she could continue she was cut of by a voice that Gage wish didn't appear, more specially Preston's voice.

"general there you are," they both looked forward to see Preston walking over to them. Gage rolled his eyes, why did he have to be here? He looked over at Skyler to see her smiling at him with her eyes softening and had a small blush on her face. _Why do you look at him like that?...I hate it, Knock it off...._

**but I watch your eyes as he walks by**

"Preston," she said, "do you need something from me, not that I don't enjoy talking to you of course."

Preston chuckled and said" believe me I enjoy talking to you also, but right now I got word that the settlement at county crossing needs help and it sounded urgent."

Skyler nodded and said "alright, then Let's do it, Gage we'll talk later ok?"

Gage huffed in some air and said trying not to sound to upset, "sure thing boss, we'll talk...later."

"alright Preston, let's head out."

Gage watched as they walked away but couldn't help but feel nervous after he heard Preston tell her, "I also want to talk to you after...about possibly hanging out...maybe at Takahashi's?" he felt worse when he heard her say "I would love to!"

there was nothing he could do but watch her walk away with him.

**What a sight for sore eyes Brighter than the blue sky he's got you mesmerized**

three weeks later they started dating, everyone was at a bar in Sanctuary one night, and Preston and Skyler kissed each other, while deacon booed them playfully and said" get a room you two!"

Skyler laughed and said" shut it...I thought I would never date a great guy again, let me enjoy this!"

Gage felt sick to his stomach watching the whole thing.

**While I die**

Gage went back to his place later that night, Skyler wanted him to stay closer to Sanctuary after Nuka world. and walked over to his bed, garbed a piece of clothing from his nightstand, It was the winter jacket she gave him. Gage had tried to give it back to her, but she had told him. "I already told you I looks better on you, so why not just keep it?" Gage laid on the bed and squeezed the jacket closer to him. Gage hated it, he hated the feeling she gave him, but more importantly, he hated how he felt when she kissed someone else. 

Gage just secured himself more in the jacket and thought, **_Why would you ever kiss me? I'm not even half as pretty._**

He always loved having this sweater, but sometimes he wishes she didn't give it to him. It's funny to him, he treats this like it was something special. However a week ago she gave Preston a scarf she had on and said the word's that hurt him more than anything _"It looks better on you than it does on me!"_

Gage wanted to tell her that, _everything looks prefect on you, I don't understand how, everything just always manages to look nice on you._

**You gave me your sweater**

Gage didn't want to believe out of everyone here, she fell in love and was dating, fucking Preston, it wasn't fair and he shouldn't get so worked up over a piece of clothing she gave him.

 _ **It's just polyester,**_ he tried to convince himself, It was nothing more than something to wear when it got cold. 

_but it was from her....._ he looked away from the jacket, and Preston is just another sheep, another follower in the flock. I don't understand why I should give a shit about him after all I can handle Skyler more, I can handle how reckless she is and she probably smiles more around me.

**But you like him better**

I can care for you...why did you go for him? What does he have?

**I wish I were Preston**

It's been five months since that kiss, and Gage had to constantly deal with Skyler and Preston's still somewhat new relationship and lose Skyler to him more and more. Gage didn't want to admit it, but ever since Skyler started dating Preston she was seeing him more and spending less time with Gage, or the other half of the time would be devoted to her work. He was currently at Skyler's house with MacCready, Piper, Curie, and of course Preston. everyone was in her living room area, enjoying themselves in conversion, but Gage couldn't help glaring every time he looked over to see Skyler sitting next to Preston, hand in hand.

**Watch as he stands with her, holding your hand Put your arm 'round his shoulder**

_I don't want to be here with them,_ Gage thought, _I only want to be with her...._

Skyler was giggling at something, Gage wasn't paying to much attention, when she said "I'll be right back, I remembered something I wanted to show you guys! and walked to her room. 

Preston turned making sure she was out of sight, "good she left"

Gage had raised his brow at this confused, why did he want her gone? 

Preston cleared his throat, "so I wanted to do something for a while, and I wanted to show you guys first." Preston started to pull out something that was in his belt's pocket case.

Gage had feeling he knew what this is.

 _No_....Gage thought 

Preston smiled and held a small accessory.

_No! don't be that!_

Preston held a small ring in his hand.

_you haven't been together that long! fuck, are you really that afraid, that she's going to leave you or something!?_

**now I'm getting colder**

_Fuck off Preston! she's too good for you! you're pathetic! I hate you so much! So what if you knew her longer!? so what if you're both fucking Minutemen! I could care for her more! Why should I care anyway!? It's all so stupid!! It's stupid that she could love someone....who's...perfect for her._

**But how could I hate him? he's such an "angel"**

Preston smiled saying "I want to propose to her." 

everyone in the room looked surprised for a moment and then, Curie spoke up "oh! this is most wonderful, Monsieur Preston!"

Piper laughed saying "Oh wouldn't that be the wedding story that people actually care about." "I can see you taken good care of blue." 

Gage didn't say anything, not that Preston would care entirely, especially with how much they hated each other. 

_How Ironic_ , Gage thought _The girl of my dreams with the guy who I wish would go die._

Gage couldn't have sworn he felt a pair of eyes on him, but didn't care and just kept on pretending this doesn't change anything.

**But then again, kinda wish he were dead**

It was a month since then…and now their getting married.

The wedding was to take place in concord with the wedding at the abandoned chapel, Skyler had a few friends help fix it up to make it look somewhat nice. Gage was told by Skyler to wear something more formal as she quotes, "You are not wearing a harness at my wedding," "Here it was from....Kellogg but it looks nice." 

Now here he is, wearing That outfit at her wedding, and sitting in the stand. She has Piper as her bridesmaid, and Curie is her maid of honor, Nat as flower girl of the wedding, and Preston has MacCready as his best man with Danse as his groomsman. gage sat in front row and just wanted to be any where else than here.

Gage stood up with everyone else when they all heard the door open, and all looked to the front. It is oblivious a struggle to find a wedding dress, so the dress Skyler was wearing was made up of a few different material's. Gage's eyes widen when he saw her.

**As she walks by what a sight for sore eyes, brighter than a blue sky**

Skyler slowly walked down in a ruffled dress wedding gown with embellished waist. She looked so happy, to Gage it hurts so much still even though she's happy. As they all sit down he sees the way she looks at him.

**She's got you mesmerized while I die**

Gage didn't bother listening to the whole speech they had some guy give for them. Yet still had to painfully watch as the next lines were said.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Gage had to watch as Preston leaned down and kissed her, as she wrapped her arms around him.

**Why would you ever kiss me?**

God she looked so beautiful to Gage

**I** **'m not even half as pretty**

Gage didn't want to, but he finally admit it…he lost her. 

The after party soon came, at the center of Sanctuary, and everyone was celebrating the new married couple, drinking, having a few laugh's, but not Gage. 

Gage watched from a far when he noticed in his eyes and women with white hair walking over to him. Knowing who it was, he could already feel all his nerves piling up.

_No don't say anything to me...I can't handle it..._ Gage thought feeling the sorrow he feels rise more and more.

"Gage! there you are, I was worried you were ignoring me on purpose." Skyler had a look of pure happiness written on her face.

"I'd be hard not to ignore you boss, you stick out like a sore thumb." Gage said with a fake smirk.

Skyler giggled and said "putting that comment aside, I'm glad all my friends are here, and I'm really glad I met you Gage.

_stop it...._

"I'm really glad you actually cared enough to be here!"

_I said stop it....._

"I guess it's crazy that I would re marry or let alone meet someone else."

_I could have made you...happy! Fuck Preston! I could care more about you! …but I can't now..._

In that moment Gage just wanted to threw his arms around her and secure her as his...but he couldn't, instead Skyler hugged him.

Gage didn't move, surprised by the hug all he did was look down.

"I know you're not a big hug person, but I want to show how proud of you I am, you've changed so much since we met, I'm glad you're able to be here." Skyler hugged him tighter with a huge grin on her face.

Gage started to shake a little and thought's were running threw his head.

_Let go of me! Why do you have to make this harder! I did change, I changed for you! Maybe it's not much, but It's all for you! so why can't you see that!_

Skyler let go and said "I have return to...well I guess my new husband...that feels nice to say, we'll talk later Gage!"

Gage heard those words and felt his heart break

_"my new husband,! that feels nice to say"_

Gage looked down as she left.

_It's over....she has someone now, someone who'll care about her...even if I don't like it_

Gage spent the rest of the night drinking with the other's, not really having any laughs though.

later Gage went home and had more alcohol, probably more than he should.

Gage was sitting at his table with bottles around him, and started muttering to himself. **"** **why would you ever kiss me? I'm not even half as pretty"**

Gage looked at the jacket she gave him. He held it, enjoying that it still felt somewhat warm, until he remembered how she gave Preston her scarf,

**you have him your scarf**

Gage could have sworn he heard his front door creak but didn't care at this point. 

**_It's just polyester,_** Gage tried to convince himself and tried to block out the thought that always keep's coming back, **but you like him better,** _ **wish I was Preston...**_

Gage then felt someone put a hand on his shoulder and quickly stood up and turned to see who it was.

a male voice rung in his ear making him realize who it was.

_"how you doing bud?"_

"MacCready?" _what is he doing here?_

Gage shook his head "the hell are you doing here?" 

MacCready leaned against Gage's couch a replied "I wanted to make sure you were alright, I know it was hard for you to watch the whole evening."

Gage looked surprised at this. "how did you....." he trailed off.

MacCready just gave a small grin and explained, "you're forgetting, I've been in love before...I've been married before, I know the look when someone has love on their mind."

Gage just chuckled and said" then you probably know that heartbreak feels like shit."

MacCready just gave a sad smile, "I understand that feeling all to well, but look Skyler...is important to everyone, she helps us all in her own way." " I'm not an expert, but if she's fallen in love again then she needs to move on. After her husband, I think anyone would be good." 

Gage tried to tell himself that, but it didn't work so he just shouted, "It's still bullshit! I mean come on! Preston of all people, all he does is follow orders all day and have a goodie two shoes act, and claims he's so noble!" 

thought's that Gage kept in that were flooding in his head and finally pouring out of him, and all he kept hearing in his mind was, **_Wish I were Preston!  
Wish I were Preston! _**

MacCready tried to say something but Gage didn't stop, his voice starting to shake a little.

"I mean, I get it! Preston is according to her, her _" right hand man!" "_ and I was just a raider when we met so I mean ya we are so different, and not to mention _,_ **Why would she ever kiss me? I'm not even half as pretty!**

MacCready looked to the side and said "I know it hurt's trust me, and it's going to keep hurting until you can get over it." 

Gage just counited and shouted, with his voice breaking "But I'm not! she was someone I cared about, how many times did I have that,!? you know, **she gave me her sweater!** I thought that could mean something for some reason!" 

MacCready signed and said trying to help **"** **It's just polyester"**

Gage couldn't handle it, and for the few times in his life he started crying **"But she likes him better"**

Gage then started mumbling with his head in his hands **"I wish I were, I wish I were....**

MacCready walked forward and gave him a small comforting back rub.

Gage could only think of her eyes and smile as he held onto the jacket, that just feels cold now.

**"I wish I were Preston...."**


	4. Preston I'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't tech Preston's girlfriend how to cuss, also a rare pair ship! (I think)

Preston was walking at entrance of Sanctuary, nodding at the main security settler to let her know he's good. Preston had been busy doing work at the Castle and needed some well earned time with his girlfriend when he heard shouting in the distance.

"Oh no, no no no no! Preston is going to kill me! I'm dead! it's all over for me, I give everything to dogmeat, just bury me with my blade from Pickmen!"

"relax! This isn't even your fault here...." "I know but It still kind of is! Why did I leave her alone!?" 

_Ok...._ Preston thought _.....That sounds like General and_ _Deacon_

As he got closer to the shouting he shouted "General! is everything ok?

Skyler turned to him and said "Preston! hey....How the heck are ya? Did you get new...face?

Ok so now Preston knew she was hiding something, what she was hiding? He had no idea, however knowing Skyler It either means someone is dead, or something really bad is going down. either way he could tell he wasn't going to like it.

Preston looked around and saw nothing bad had happened so he asked, "What happened?"

Skyler looked at Deacon and then back at Preston trying to figure out what to do. she then garbed Preston by the shoulder's and said "you know Preston, there comes a time in life when you just need to trust your friend when you question them and just go along with it."

Preston now for sure knew something was up, "ok tell me what happened before I find out and make thing's worse."

Deacon sighed and said, "just tell him, it's not even your fault."

Skyler looked at Deacon and gave him a murderous look. "Hey Deacon, can you do me a favor? Shut up!

Preston just signed and thought, _you know what? It might not even be that bad._

Preston was thinking about just ignoring what what was happening when he looked behind them and saw Curie, who then noticed Preston and smiled walking over to him.

Preston smiled, _there's the girl I missed so much._ Preston then walked over and met her half way. He hugged her and said "How have you been Curi while I was gone?" If Preston was told what the next words that came out of curie's mouth before hand, he would have thought you were a liar.

I am Fine Preston, how the fuck are you? it ended up being quiet for a few second's. Skyler held her hand in her mouth and said letting out a silent screech "Preston....I can explain...

Preston turned to Skyler with a look that scream. _I am going to kill you..."_

 **Skyler**....Preston said....care to tell me why, my girlfriends decided to start cussing. Skyler looked so scared when Deacon stepped in. "Ok as amusing as this is, it was totally not Sky's fault." 

"Then who exactly"

Skyler shouted, "I hadn't figured that out yet!" Then proceed to ask, "curie? when did you starting saying that? 

Curie just smiled "I started adding this new vocabulary into my speech a few hours ago and I am still practicing how to use it." I was told I would do better in today's world with more intimation in my vocab.

"Really?" Preston said, gritting his teeth. Skyler muttered under her breath "When I find who corrupted the sweet roll, they are going to pay...."

Curie still oblivious to the anger seething out of Preston and Skyler counited, I admit I didn't use the grammar properly at first, but Monsieur Danse showed me the correct way to say it properly in my grammar." Skyler turned her head and looked straight to her left to see Danse and MacCready talking to each other. 

"Danse!" Skyler shouted, both men turned to her and walked over to her. Danse asked "do you need something?"

"Yes!" and pointed to Curie, "explain this!"

Curie then said, "ah Monsieur Danse good you are here I have a question, "when I say bitch is this context that sounds right?" "Stop bitch so much?"

Danse shook his head, "No the correct way would be to say, stop bitching so much adding an ing to it, example complaing sounds better than complain, so bitch would work the same way," Danse explained.

Curie smiled and said, "Ah I see thank you!"

Preston ran his hands threw his face, while Skyler just shook her head back from Curie and danse and shouted, "what the heck Danse!? Why would you help her with this!?"

Danse just shrugged his shoulder's, "She told me she was starting to add cussing into her speech and she was using it wrong, so I was simply helping her use it right, so next time she won't sound foolish. 

MacCready looked upset and exclaimed, "what the heck you guys!? she was my non swearing buddy, Great!

Skyler gave a dramatic hurt look, "what about me!?"

MaCready said, "it's different because she didn't have a chance of slipping up! we do!"

While everyone was shouting Gage walked over to everyone. "Hey boss"

Skyler turned and said, "oh! Gage, hey I'm sorry I know I said I would join you on some stuff when I got back, but I haven't gotten a chance yet," and nodded her head to the others.

Curie looked at Gage and said, "ah Monsieur Gage, I want to thank you again for helping me with sounding more intimating."

Skyler tensed and looked back at Gage and Preston in horror. _Why? Out of all the guys...to teach Curie how to cuss it had to be Gage! high number on Preston's hate list!_

Preston slowly turned his to Gage. Gage raised his brow, "what the hell are you looking at?"

Preston stared at Gage with death clearly on his mind, "Oh you're about to die...."

_A few moments later..._

* * *

Skyler had dramatic tears in her face, while Gage is unconscious on the ground, as Deacon poked him with a stick.

"well..." Danse said trailing off a little, "he's unconscious...I still think this was stupid."

Deacon then put his hands together and said" we gather here in honor of Porter Gage, he was a huge dick to pretty much all of us and I'm sure he deserved this...but we all loved him...well Skyler cared enough about him, I think this is funny."

Macready rolled his eyes, "you know he's not dead right?"

Danse who stood by Skyler just let out a sigh and said "sometimes I feel like I should off just ignored you when I met you at Cambridge police station, cause then I wouldn't ended up in these interactions."

Skyler shook her head in a agreement, ya I feel the same way, sometimes I feel like I should have just stayed frozen and died..." Danse slowly turned to look at her.

Skyler then smiled and said, "well I'm going to play with Dogmeat!" Danse walked behind her saying "No I feel like we should address what you said."


	5. A commonwealth Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who doesn't love a holiday special with the fallout companions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I update this and I apologize, happy holidays, also waring for talks of 13+ themes.

It was December 24th In the Commonwealth and a the snow was gracefully falling onto the ground making the air cold to the normal person. 

Skyler looked outside her window in Sanctuary Hills, excitement showing in her eyes as she watched the snow fall reminding her of her life before the bombs, and of course she wants to share that with her friends.

Skyler focused back onto the objects lying on her bed wrapped in news papers and ribbon. _It's not wrapping paper but it still works_ Skyler thought. She had gotten her friends different gifts from scavenging, crafting, and buying. 

"Ok, who's first on my list?" Skyler asked herself. She quickly looked at the clipboard she kept to remind herself of everyone she got list for and read the first name, Elder Maxson, and Danse.

Skyler walked out of her house with her gift and smiled as she saw dog meat playing in the snow outside. Staring at dog meat she didn't notice MacCready as she ran into him. "Ah! sorry MacCready, I didn't see you their I wasn't paying attention." MacCready gave her a nervous smile quickly hiding something behind his back. "It's fine sky...where are you off to any way?" 

Skyler nodded to the package she held and said, "I got a gift for Danse and Maxson for Christmas and I'm on my way to give it to them." "I got to go now but I'll see you at home later ok?"

"Sure thing Sky, see you soon." With that MacCready and Skyler parted ways.

Skyler arrived at Prydwen at headed for Maxson's usual post, as she arrived she saw Danse talking with Maxson.

She quickly walked up to them and shouted, "Merry Christmas you two!" and handed the gift the Danse.

Maxson spoke up, "thank you knight, didn't know people still did gifts as part of this holiday." Skyler looked confused at that, "has the holiday really change that much since the bombs?" 

Danse shook his head, "mostly people just take time off or just have a few beers with people." Skyler just signed, "well that's not how we did it in my time." "Also you guys are not just allies, you're my friends so I think it's fine to be a little bit of an older timer with this holiday." 

Maxson looked at the box, "what did you even get us?" 

"oh...don't worry it's nothing to bad...bye!" Skyler smirked and ran out quickly. 

Danse opened the gift when she ran out and looked confused, "it's a collar...and is that a chain with whip? And a....blindfold?"

Maxson face burned red and looked down embarrassed, _that...girl I swear I want to kill her sometimes!_

"danse hun...it's a kink and sex thing...."

danse made an oh sound and then said nothing for a few seconds before speaking. "You want to try it out?" 

Maxson started chocking from shock after hearing that question.

Skyler looked at her next person on the list, piper.

Skyler went to Dimond city as her next destination and she's got to admit, Dimond city looks for like Christmas form her time. She proceeded to publick occurrences and couldn't wait to give piper she gift.

Merry Christmas Piper! Skyler shouted holding up two package, "one for you and one for Nat."

Piper looked up from her place on the couch, "aww blue you shouldn't have!" 

Skyler hugged Piper, "don't worry about it, now I got to get to Goodneighbor so I'll see you soon, bye!" Skyler quickly left.

Piper, opened her gift, it was a pen with a vault boy head on it an a camera. "Oh blue I love it...wonder what you got Nat?" Piper looked in Nat's gift, and saw a .44 pistol with extra bullets in it. _And she got Nat a gun..._ Piper thought annoyed, _well...better knowing how to be safe with weapons' I guess._

Skyler went to Goodneighbor, and walked into the old state house and Hancock noticed her. 

"Hey sky! What's happening?" 

Skyler smiled and said, "I got you a gift for the holidays, I think you'll like it." as she handed him the gift.

Hancock opened it, and eyes light up with a small smirk. Inside was different kinds of chems, and a small bottle of alcohol. Hancock put it to to side.

" Thanks sky, you know me so well," he joked. "I actually had something for you." "some people traveling from West Virginia had some drinks from there." Hanock pulled out a bottle from his cabinet. "It's called New River Red Ale, apparently it's some of the good stuff down there."

Skyler's eyes lit up at the sight of new alcohol, "thanks Hancock, I'm sure me and MacCready will love this!" Hancock gave she a suggestive look. "You two got any plans tonight?" "Little love birds." 

Skyler blushed at those words, and shook her head, "I had some wine for tonight, and planed on having a romantic evening together, but I feel like he's been avoiding me these past few days." "I just hope everything is okay..."

Hancock put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure he's fine, probably stressed about something." Skyler gave a small smile, "thanks Hancock, I'll see you soon!"

Skyler walked out and had a bad feeling about the next person she was going to give a gift to....x6-88. They didn't really get along after the fall of the Institute.

* * *

_Skyler looked at the fallen building that was the Institute she looked at everyone celebrating and notice x6-88 looking away, she walked up to him, "it's over...it's a brand new day x6-_

_x6-88 looked at her, "don't talk to me like that ma'am." Skyler looked surprised for a_ _ minute, "wah- _

_ "Don't talk to me like that! you gave up everything the Institute worked for!" "Everything father created! Everything that was for the commonwealth gone!" _

_ "I thought you cared about the Commonwealth, and then you destroy it all!" "and I....I listened to you...and said you know what's best....because father told me to listen to you." _

_ Skyler looked down, "I did do it for the Commonwealth...you're my friend...and I didn't do this to hurt you...I hope you understand that." x6-88 walked away from her, both hurt. _

* * *

Skyler thought back to that moment and felt sad thinking about that again.

Skyler went to a place not far from Sanctuary. It was a small settlement, that only had a few people, and she had given x6-88 a place there awhile back. She told him incase anything happened a also thought it'd be a nice home for him when he wasn't at the Institute, but now he hasn't left that house since they last talked.

she walked up to the house he was staying in and knocked on the door.

"x6-88...it's me...Skyler, I know I keep visiting and hoping you'll open the door and say something, but...that hasn't happened...I still want you to know I care about you." "I also remember the last time we talked your sunglasses had a crack on one of the lenses...so I got you a new ones as a gift..." 

Skyler slipped a small box threw a window near the door. "Happy Holidays x6-88, please...come see me in Sanctuary she gave a small sad smile, I miss you." with one last look she walked off.

x6-88 was sitting on the other side of the door hugging his knees to his chest, listening to her footsteps leaving the house and looked the his left side at the box Skyler slipped threw the window. After a few seconds he didn't do anything and then picked up the box and opened it. The sunglasses inside looked the same as the broken one's he was wearing now but they looked to be in better condition than the one's he was wearing now. he noticed a small note attached to them, picking in up he read the paper.

 _I hope you like them, I'm sorry for everything that happened I hope you_ can forgive me, your friend Skyler.

Skyler went to the Old north church, feeling better and went to give Deacon his gift.

going down there she spotted him working on something.

"Deacon the guy who shines as bright at a beacon!" 

Deacon turned around giving her a amused smile, "Skyler my sly girl, how's it hanging?" 

Skyler gave him a medium sized box, "I got you something for Christmas!" "Hope you like it!" she then gave Deacon a side hug, happy holidays, I got to go!" she quickly left as she came. 

Deacon opened his gift and saw unique clothes and wigs in them, and a pair of roller-skates with a note on them. _You told me you wanted to try skating when we talked about old timey stuff hope you like them!_ Deacon gave a small chuckle. _The prefect gift for the master of_ _disguise, thanks sky._

Skyler went back to Sanctuary and looked for Cait, and found her in wepon stand she ha set up a while back. 

"Cait!" Skyler shouted behind Cait startling her. Which resulted in Cait chocking her for a minute.

"Cait...it's me...p-put me down!" Cait quickly realized who it was and dropped her.

"Christ Skyler don't sneak up on me like that! what did you need!?" Skyler coughed for a few seconds hunched over, "ya...that was my bad." "I got you a gift for the holiday's here! she gave her a big long box. 

"I hope you like it, see ya Cait!" Skyler quickly left.

Cait looked at the gift and unwrapped it reveling a bat with nails all around the top of it, and attached a note with a drawing of the bat. Cait read it, _three free cards for beating up your friends and Skyler won't try and intervein!_

Cait rolled her eyes at the note, she's an idiot, but she's a the good kind of idiot.

Skyler found Preston talking with Curie near the clothing and armor store. Skyler walked up to them glad that they both were together since it makes her job easier.

"Hey you two!" both turned to Skyler, "ah Madame Skyler, how are you on this cold day?"

Skyler smiled at Curie, "I'm good Curie, I have something for both of you. and handed them both small boxes. 

"Thank you general, this means a lot." "Of course Preston, you're my friends!" "I got to go see you soon!"

Preston and Curie both opened their gifts, and Preston had a small flag that looked like the Minutemen flag, and a few bags of tea. Preston heard Curie give a small gasp and and turned to look at her. "What happened?" Curie gave a small smile, a silver charm bracelet was reveled from the gift box. "This was a bracelet from one of the Scientist I knew before my synth body, and everything didn't go wrong...she went back, I am grateful."

Preston gave a small smile at her, _general really is something else._

Skyler found Valentine sitting on a bench with dogmeat next to him, working on his hand.

"Hey Valentine I got you a gift!"

Nick looked surprised by this, "you didn't have to get me anything kid."

Skyler sat down next to him, "but I think this is going to be really important to you," she then handed him a box.

Nick opened it and looked inside. it had different screws and different parts inside. Nick eyes widen for a sec, "is this..."

"it's all the part's you'll need to fix your hand, it took some time but I found everything you'll need."

Nick gave her a quick hug, "Thanks Skyler...."

Skyler returned to hug, "of course Nick you're my friend."

Skyler found Codsworth trimming some dead bushes, "Codsworth I got you something! merry Christmas!"

Codsworth stopped trimming and spoke, "Ah Merry Christmas mum! How I miss how the place would look during the holiday season!"

Skyler pulled out a small bowler hat, and put it on him. "I think it adds to your personality." 

"Thank you mum, I shall cherish it well!"

It was finally late at night and Skyler and MacCready were relaxing in her home enjoying wine and the alcohol that Hancock had given her. Skyler was snuggling with MacCready on the couch enjoying his company.

"Hey, I got you something, Skyler spoke up. MacCready looked at her and raised a brow at her. "And what might that be?" she pulled out a bag from under the couch and handed it to him. MacCready looked inside. 

"No way!" inside was 10 Grognak the barbarian comic issues that MacCready hadn't read yet, "I love it."

Skyler giggle, "I'm glad, anything for my man!"

MacCready then looked nervous and said, "Listen I know we haven't really been spending time together for the past few days but, I've been working on this for you."

Macready pulled out a small object out of his pocket, Skyler looked amazed at the object.

It was a small gold ring, MacCready looked at her for second before blushing and explained, "I know it's not that pretty, I tried my best with it, and made it out of bullet's....

Skyler jumped on MacCready, "I love it you huge nerd, I love you!" MacCready embraced her a chuckled. Ya I had Hancock knew about it when he was me in Goodneighbor, so I remember panicking saying I would pay him keep his mouth shut." Skyler laughed, " that jerk knew I was worried and said nothing!"

Skyler snuggled closer to Macready, "thanks for making the night perfect, I love you..." MacCready responded back, "I love you too."

It was now December 25 official Christmas day

Skyler woke up and got dressed MacCready was still asleep when she heard a knock at the door. She was surprised since it was still earlier in the morning. Skyler opened the door and eyes widen at who was there, it was x6-88.

"Hello ma'am," he said in his same serious tone.

Skyler still was in shock and had small tears in her eyes and a sad smile, and tackled him into a hug.

x6-88 was surprised by the hug for a few seconds and then returned the hug back.

It was truly a Christmas Miracle for Skyler.


	6. some days you don't have to be an a hole!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waring for Homophobia in this and hate crime!  
> Some old "friends" of Danse see him again, it brings back some bad memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember it's not cool to hate someone for their sexuality and gender!

Skyler and Danse were both on the Prydwen talking after doing another quest for the brotherhood.

"So I know I'm a bisexual mess, but I like to think I could also be a great bicon."

"I have no idea of anything you just said, but I do know that you are a mess." Skyler made a dramatic shocked face, "how dare you I'm the vision of perfection!" Fake hurt dripping in her tone. Danse sighed, "you give me a headache sometimes.

Skyler was about to say another word when she notice a few scribe's and brotherhood knight's walking past them that she hadn't seen before. 

"Hey Danse, I don't think I've seen them before, are they new?" 

Danse looked over to see who she talking about and nodded his head. " Sort of, they are from a different squad units from other brotherhood location post, there's been some changes recently, so we have some members swap pistons with others, he finished explaining. Skyler eyes gleamed with curiosity. "I want to see these other locations!"

Danse rolled his eyes at her." we're not going to go to places unnecessary just for your curiosity!" Skyler playfully glared at him, "I can't help that I want to see every place the commonwealth has to offer!" 

Danse shook his head and was going to keep walking when he notice a group consenting of two girls and three guys head the way Skyler and Danse were coming from. Danse froze for sec before telling Skyler, "I forgot I wanted to head to my quarters for the rest of the day I'll see you next mission," and quickly turned back around. Skyler raised a brow at Danse, "I thought we were heading to the armory? You said that-"

Danse didn't turn back to her, "I said I'll see you next mission," and quickly left.

 _That was..._ _weird....I wonder what was wrong,_ Skyler thought.

Danse quickly got to his quarters and sat on his bed and put his hands in his hair having some thought's and memories come back to him

_Fucking queer!_

Danse put his hand in his face, _damnit...._

Skyler started to worry about Danse has four days passed, he barley did anything with her, he was usual in his room, and avoided most people that were members of the brotherhood. Skyler decided the next best thing would be to ask his boyfriend.

Skyler waited until she and Maxson could talk in private, since she knew Maxson's relation with Danse was something he didn't want exposed or know to others.

She made sure know one was on the floor and then proceed to Maxson's post.

Skyler tapped his shoulder, "hey...Elder maxson, I wanted to ask you something, it's about Danse.

Maxson gave her a small nod. "I see, then you also notice he has been acting more distant." Skyler gave a relived sigh, "oh! I'm glad you notice to, and that It's not just me."

Maxson looked away, "he hasn't spoken to me unless it was business, and I haven't figured out why."

Skyler was about to respond when Danse quickly walked in. 

"Elder, I received a radio transmission, a group of brotherhood knight's saying they need help immediately." 

Maxson nodded, "alright I'll send Skyler and a few knight's with you to check it out, ad Victorian knight."

Skyler nodded, "ad Victorian knight." she gave Maxson a glance suggesting they'll talk later. 

Skyler and Danse with another Knight traveled in one vertibird, and another squad in another. Skyler kept staring at Danse with a worried looked. _I wish you would tell me what's wrong..._ Skyler thought.

When they finally got to their destination it was reveled to be a group of super mutants, with strong gun, and some rocket launcher's and some raiders who heard the commotion and tried to attack as well. They were quickly defeated in the end, and luckily nobody was killed and just had some injury's.

Skyler leaned on Danse's arm and gave a huge dramatic sigh. "My poor fragile body can't take all this work! I need a vacation!"

Danse just scolded her, "maybe if you wore your power armor out on missions, you wouldn't be strained so much!"

Skyler got off his arm and crossed her arms. "I wear I want, and beside wearing my minutemen uniform shows that general works and play for both teams, showing that she supports both groups!"

Danse just gave her a small glance and smirk, "don't you already play for both sides?" He mused. Skyler didn't say anything for a few seconds and then had huge sparkles in her eyes. "You just made a joke to me, a bi joke! you finally gave in to my puns! I've been waiting for this day, my life is complete!" 

Danse started to walk away before saying, "it was just to shut you up." 

Skyler made a noise between awkward hurt, and shock.

Danse walked over to some of the more damaged areas from the attack to make sure nothing important is destroyed or left behind when he here's a male voice speak.

"Oh my goodness, is that you paladin Danse?" 

Danse froze and eyes widen hearing familiar voice.

Danse turned around to see a man with blond hair in a bedraggled hair style, wearing brotherhood power armor, and piercings black eyes with tan skin.

Danse gave a small sigh, "hello paladin Markus..."

Markus gave Danse a sinister smirk, "I'm surprised you're still here, you would think the brotherhood wouldn't let someone like you stay in the brotherhood."

Danse looked away from him, and then Markus eyes widen in realization. "oh? They don't know, do they!? They don't know they have a queer with them? Danse quickly tensed being called that again after all this time.

Markus got up close to Danse's face and whispered. "imagine if other's found out about your little....problem...what would happen if the brother found out about your disease....you little fag, and gave a small chuckle. 

Danse shuddered a little hearing that, and didn't know what to say, anxiety creeping in. 

"Markus! we're heading out!" a female voice shouted. Markus turned around and and Danse looked up to see a women with a black hair in a unscrupulous style.

Markus gave Danse a small smirk, 'oh look! you remember Cana don't you?" "Well I guess I should go, see ya Danse." 

Danse could hear Cana talking to Markus. "Is that Danse? he's still in the brotherhood, why would they let someone like him stay?" Markus gave a small chuckle, "beats me, maybe the brotherhood are pitying the little waste of space."

Danse didn't move, all the thoughts rushing back to his hand, the memories, the hate he received. a memory quickly popped into his mind.

* * *

_Danse hit the ground hard with a grunt and held his hand to his right eye as it began to swell. Markus was standing above him with his hand into a fist, he garbed Danse but his face forcing him to look at him._

_ "You fucking queer! are you trying to ruin the reputation of the brotherhood!" We all work so hard so people of the Commonwealth can believe in the brotherhood! And what do you do!? You show People your illness like it's some kind of Prize! Nobody likes that shit! Get your act together because if people start losing hope It will be because of you! _

_ Markus walked away and Danse just sat there not moving, as he put his hand back on his eye trying to calm the swelling. _

_when he finally got up, he went to his room, and looked in the mirror. his eyes felt glossy but he didn't cry. He just stared at him self for a long time. _

* * *

Danse didn't move as the words kept replaying in his head. _Fucking queer...._

Skyler was looking for Danse when she found him standing in some of the wreckage, she quickly ran up to him.

"Hey, everyone's heading back we should go." 

Danse didn't respond and just started to walk away.

Skyler looked confused. "Hey, are you ok?"

Danse spoke harshly, "Let's just head back already!" and quickly continued walking. 

Skyler looked shocked before her expression turned to concern.

When back on the vertibird danse didn't look at Skyler and just started at the sky. Skyler still looked worried about her friend, and wanted to know why the mood changed so quickly, and glanced at Danse every now and then. 

When they got back is was late and Skyler left back for Sanctuary two hours later, and had a few beers. _What the hell am I going to do...._

Danse was in Maxson quarters as Maxson was kissing Danse's face on the bed. 

Mason was saying sweet words to him, "It feels like I haven't seen you in a while, I love having you by me every second."

Danse was beneath him giving him a small smile but was still hurting from earlier. 

Maxson proceed the gently grab Danse wrist and pinning them on the bed, and leaned in and started kissing Danse's neck.

Danse eyes glanced away, now that Maxson wouldn't be able to see his face. 

Danse kept thinking back to everything, how what happened today went down to all the memories that flooded his head, has more thought's and memories came to his mind.

* * *

_You want to tell us what the hell this is!?_

_You can't be_ _serious!? _

_ Do you want us to look bad Danse!? _

_ You think this is normal!? _

_ You call yourself a brotherhood knight!? _

_ Aw...did we hurt the little disappointment _

* * *

Danse started to shake a little, and Maxson seemed to notice and slowly lifted his head up, "hey...you alright?"

Danse got up and said, "um...yeah...I, I just...I'm not.....I'm just not feeling well, I 'll see you tomorrow, and got up and left quickly,

Maxson just watched him, leave and sighed as rubbed his eyes frustrated. _Why won't he tell me what's wrong!?_

Things only got worse to next few days he practically avoid Skyler, and didn't even try to be in the same room as Maxson. Skyler was trying to let Danse come to her but she was starting to feel that maybe she should just risk talking to him and asking him herself.

Danse was coming back from the practice range, trying to take his mind off everything.

_Should I tell Skyler... I just don't want her to worry about me. I don't want Arthur to worry about me..._

Danse's thought were cut of when danse felt sudden pain on the left side oh his face.

Confusion set in as time seemed to low down, as Danse put his hand on his face feeling blood.

"what....I..." Danse hissed trying to figure out what just happened, as he glanced down her realized what happen.

as he glanced down he vision quickly recovered enough to see what had hit him, a break that had some of his blood now on it.

"oh did that hurt your poor sensitive body?"

Danse turned to the direction of the voice.

"Hello Markus...."

Markus two a step forward making Danse instantly take a step back.

Markus just shook his head and chuckled. "Danse I'm just doing my job taking you the trash, taking care of the disease that riddles the commonwealth."

Danse just l glanced down trying not to look Markus in the eyes. Markus just kept going. "Trust me Danse I don't feel like doing my job right now, and personally I didn't think you would still be stand alive today, but now you're just making my job harder on me."

"You always were a burden to everyone Danse."

Danse still didn't look at Markus in the eyes but took a sharp inhale trying to keep himself together. 

"Danse you don't have to have this happen you know?" "If you just wake up and realize you're sick then we can help you, or do you like the idea of everyone abandoning you?"

"What about the white haired lady I see you with? Does she know you're sick?" "Or are you fine with her abandoning you as well?"

"Does she not realize you're sick?" "Oh the poor girl if that's the case, she doesn't know she's hanging with a useless little queer."

Danse felt sick hearing that, and started to actually worry if Skyler would leave him.

"I mean I guess it wouldn't be the first time someone left you, but what about that other fag?" "Let me guess, once he realized he was sick he left you?" 

"How sad... other people just as sick as you even realize what they're doing is wrong just by looking at you?" "That's so pathetic." 

Danse's eyes widen at those last comments and all those words and memories starting hit him in his head again.

* * *

_The hell is wrong with you!?_

_You're so handsome_

_Fucking fag!_

_How do you know realize what's wrong with you!?_

_It's ok I'm here for you, and I love you_

_Aww did that hurt!?_

_You're going to die alone!!_

_Danse it's not what it looks like!_

_No, you don't understand!!_

_aw is the little queer sad!?_

* * *

Danse started to shake a little at the mention of that, and Markus seemed to notice this.

"oh! did that strike a nerve in poor little danse's heart?" "Face it Danse nobody loves someone who's broken." 

Danse started to quickly walk past Markus, as Markus just gave him a amused grin.

Skyler was walking around the compound looking for Danse since she decided it was time to ask him herself on what was going on with him.

When she noticed Danse quickly walking her way. 

"Danse!" "I was looking for you, I think we need to talk."

Danse just walked right past Skyler not even caring. Skyler started the walk following behind him.

"Danse wait! I notice you haven't been yourself"

Danse kept walking starting to make Skyler frustrated. 

"Skyler started walking faster trying to catch up with him. "Danse!" "I'm trying to talk to you!"

"Can you just please stop for one moment!?"

Danse didn't stop, and Skyler notice he was holding his hand on his face covering something. Skyler knew talking wasn't going to stop him.

Skyler garbed Danse arm and made him turn her way. "Danse could you listen to me for one second!?" "I'm trying to talk to-"

Skyler cut her self off when she saw his face, he had blood dripping on the side of his head, and his eyes looked glossy, and ready to cry at any moment.

Skyler didn't let go of him, but eyes widen at her friend. "Danse....what happened?" "Please...talk to me...I'm worried, and scared."

Danse just glanced to the ground trying not to look Skyler in the eyes, but took a deep breath and said, "meet me at my quarters." As he proceed to walk there, Skyler gulped nervous about what was happening to her friend, but followed him to his room.

Once they got to his room Danse sat on his bed, and Skyler leaned on his wall near the door and lowered her head. "Start talking...please."

Danse just nodded saying, I wasn't always apart of this compound. "I've only been at this on for five years, and before that I was part of a brotherhood squadron, somewhere east from here." I was part of a strong squadron, counting me that made six knight's down there. I considered them good comrades, and even friends." 

* * *

_ A group of Knight's were sitting around a fire talking and laughing among themselves. _

_ Cana nughed Danse on his side,, and said great work out there today Danse! lucky we got someone like you, last thing we would need is someone who waste our time!"_

_ Danse gave a small smile, "thanks I'm glad I can be useful to you guys." _

* * *

Danse let out a sign, "we were all pretty close, but around my last two years with them, there was a small community, sort of like Dimond city, but was less known."

"I met someone who sold ammo and junk there...."

* * *

_Danse was walking to a small merchandise shop looking to get some more rounds for any upcoming mission or request since they weren't able to have a supply drop happen._

_A man with a black pony tail, and light skin looked over at Danse who walked up to his stand._

_"Ah Danse....what do I owe the pleasure to see you on a fine day like today?" Danse gave him a small smile._

_"I was wondering if you had any deals on certain types of ammo today?" Danse said casually sliding his hand over, to this man's."_

_The man in question just gave a slay grin as his face got a little red. "I do think I have what you need...why don't you meet me inside?" He held his hand out for Danse to take._

_Danse grabbed his hand as they were both in his house, and were there for a good hour or two._

* * *

"He was a man I really loved for a while...Danse glanced at the wall feeling a little sadden at the memory. "He brought me out of my comfort zone a lot, looking back I should off stayed in it."

"Danse looked down, "however...one day....he wanted to take a photo."

* * *

_Danse was in the merchant man's house as the man was somewhat tipsy, but still sober enough to know what he was doing._

_"come on!!! loosen up a little!!"_

_Danse just gave a small head shake, "you are drunk, and I'm not taking a photo with you." danse did find the situation amusing however._

_"Come....look, look...just one photo I want people to to....fuck...to know how much I love my soldier man!"_

_Danse just rolled his eyes giving a small chuckle, "Luke! no get away!" Danse playfully swatted his hand away, but Luke brought himself closer to Danse pointing to camera at them. Luke gave Danse a kiss on the cheek, as he snapped the photo._

_Danse just leaned into Luke defeated, "I hate how much I love you sometimes._

_Luke just wrapped his arms around Danse with a huge smile, and blush and handed him the photo. "Fine! take this as my apology token!" Danse just took the photo spent the next few hours convincing Luke to do to sleep._

* * *

"Skyler I've said this before, But I wasn't out with anyone at the time, I don't even really bring it up,if somewhere were to ask now I would tell them."

"I wasn't ready to come out but went going near my living quarters at the time, a brotherhood knight named Markus found my photo." 

Skyler had surprise look on her face mixed with worry.

* * *

_Danse walked over to where everyone in the small group was near the fire about to tell them something he was informed about._

_"Hey I got word that the next drop might be a little late since-"_

_"Danse what the hell is this!?" Markus cut Danse off from what he was telling them._

_Danse looked confused but then noticed what Markus was holding, his photo with Luke._

_Dnase started to panic a little, "Markus! look that's nothing important, I just-"_

_Markus didn't care. "Who is this Danse!?"_

_Danse just looked down and crossed his arms sadly. "That's...my boyfriend his name is Luke, his from a city not far from here." "I didn't want you guys to know like this, but I guess you now know....so...I'm gay..."_

_Markus just shouted at him, "you're fucking sick!"_

_Danse looked at him with wide eyes, "what...?"_

_"you think this is something that's ok!?" "Danse none of this is okay, he pointed at the photo, we trusted you!" "We thought you were a admirable brotherhood_ _ knight."  _

_ "not some fucking fag!" _

* * *

Danse looked away, "it was look that for a few more years...." "Me and Luke broke up made way threw all the hate, but that doesn't matter." 

"I got hit, pushed around, and comments almost everyday, it hurt like hell."

Skyler put her hands to her mouth shocked that Danse was treated like that for no reason. Danse continued anyway, "Until a year I got some news."

* * *

_Danse was fixing his power arm when a girl yelled at him across where he stood._

_"Hey! you got a letter!" The female scribe yelled throwing the letter at him._

_The letter hit Danse in the face, and he just signed and opened it reading what it said, and muttered out the last part._

_"you will be switching locations to prydwen...._

_Danse was surprised by this but felt some sort of relief, he could start over, things would be better._

* * *

Danse then closed his eyes from tiredness, "and a few day's later I left and joined where we are now, nobody knew, I didn't tell anyone, and nobody was suppose to know.

Danse looked over to see Skyler have a sad and worried expression on her face. "but then of course Arthur and I became more, and then I met you, you were so open about everything, you gave me more confidence I guess...."

Skyler quickly hugged Danse, and clung onto him.

"They had no right! No right to do that Danse!" "They shouldn't have hurt you or make you feel like that!" "For crying out load we all live in wasteland! we have more to worry about then who someone feels attraction to!" "We need to focus more on not getting shot, then hurting people for no reason!" 

Danse was a little caught off guard by her her hug, and just pat her on the back a little.

Danse shook his head, 

"It's fine though...It happened and now I should suck it up."

Skyler got off of Danse, "they're here right?" "they're part of the new location changes right?"

"Danse if they're hurting you than this is serious, look at your face!" "I know Maxson would do something if he knew that-"

"No!" Danse cut her off, "I love him, and I hate using his status like that, it's right." Skyler looked baffled by what she just heard.

"Status!?" 

"Danse these people are hurting you!" "these people are trying to make you feel worthless!"

Danse weakly waved his hand dismissively, "I've dealt with it before, I just have to suck it up again."

Skyler's mind felt such dread at the words her friend was saying.

Skyler got off of danse. "I'll talk to you soon..." and started to walk out of the room. Danse watched she walked away, and feel back onto his bed with a sigh.  
  


Skyler was speed walking down the halls, thinking about how to handle the current situation.

_Like hell I'm letting this slide! I need to figure something out._

As she continued walking she noticed a female knight walking past her, Skyler glanced at her thinking she looks familiar, and then realized who this was.

_That's Cana....he mentioned Cana as someone who hurt him...._

Cana seemed to notice Skyler staring and gave her a smile.

"you must be Skyler Grey, it's an honor to work along someone like you I must say." "I've heard so much about!"

Skyler knew she should have been chill, she knew she should have tried to be smart about this. However looking in the face of someone who hurt one of her close friends, she wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off this girl's face.

Skyler took a step forward, "really? That makes me so glad, however on my part I've heard nothing good about you."

Cana was taken back by Skyler's words. "What?"

Skyler then gave her a harsh glare. "You heard me, see I'm someone who knows a good soldier when I see someone, a good soldier works with someone no matter what to get the job done." "A good solider isn't an ass to someone for something as little as loving someone as the same gender, ring a bell Knight?"

Cana then realized who she talking to, "oh...you hang out with Danse, the little....queer, hey do yourself a favor and stay away before you get sick too."

Skyler's eyes widen and her face morphed into anger. "Listen here bitch! you don't have any right to talk shit about people like that!, and for your information, you've been admiring a "sick" person for a while now!" "Brotherhood knight Skyler grey female bisexual, and high ranking mind you!"

Cana was taken back by this, "come on you...you can't be serious right!? you sure you just don't know the right side to pick?"

Skyler lost it now and started laughing, "oh! like I haven't heard the whole pick a side thing before! Look, I don't know why you think this is okay to treat people this way, but it's not!"

Cana started to raise her voice. "Then I'm guessing the brotherhood made a mistake! just like with Danse." 

Skyler took off her General's minutemen coat and took off the armor that was with the uniform. "That's it, let's go! I'll kick your ass!" Blind rage had already taken over.

Cana put her hair in a ponytail. "Bring it...queer"

Maxson was taking a walk around Prydwen, after finishing some work trying to clear his mind. 

_What am I going to do about danse? If Skyler hasn't learned anything, then how am I suppose to help him?_

Maxson was snapped out his thought's when he heard yelling and quickly recognized a voice. 

"That's what I thought you little bitch, I don't fucking quit so stop going easy on me!"

Maxson was confused by what she was yelling, but heard another voice.

"You think that was easy!?" "Man people like you are actually really soft!"

Maxson quickly followed the voice, and was surprised by what he saw.

Skyler, had a bloody nose with bruises on her arms with her fist covered in blood, trying to quickly catch her breath. Cana stood across from her bent over slightly with a black eyes and buries on her arms and face, she also seemed to have a bite mark on her right arm.

They then started to fight again as Skyler did the first move garbing Cana from her hair and pulling forward, catching Cana off guard, as Skyler kneed her in the face.

Maxson rushed forward ready to break up the fight.

Danse was looking for Skyler, and wanted to talk to her about everything He had told her, when he turned a corner and saw Skyler fighting Cana, and Maxson rushing over to Skyler, to which Danse quickly did the same

Danse quickly garbed Cana and held her back, as Maxson did the same.

Sykler started protest this. "Let me go so I can finish teaching this asshole a lesson!"

Maxson tried to get her to talk in her struggle. "Knight!? what is the meaning of this!?"

Cana seemed to be aware of who was holding her back and snapped at Danse. "Don't touch me you fucking fag!"

Maxson was taking back by this.

_Did, did she just call Danse...._

Maxson looked up to see Danse still holding Cana back but glancing down, at the ground. 

Skyler then tried to hit her again kicking her legs faster. "Don't call him that!" "Say that again you little bitch I dare you!"

Cana didn't hold back and gave her a small laugh. "Sick people always hang out with sick people."

Danse held Cana a little tighter, speaking up. "Cana can you leave her out of this!?"

Maxson finally spoke up, "Ok can someone tell me what the hell is going on!?"

"Skyler finally gave up catching her breath, "I will gladly tell you everything Elder Maxson!"

Danse just shook his head at Skyler and gave her an anxious look. 

"It's fine!" "Skyler please I'm asking you not to-" 

"Danse you're not asking I am!" "Consider it a favor!"

Maxson spoke up, "All three of you come with me!"

On the way to Maxson's deck, he kept glancing at Danse worryingly. 

everyone on the Prydwen deck was glaring at each other some in disgust, some from anxiety, and some from anger.

Maxson was desperate to get to the bottom of what was going on, since he knew Danse was involved some how.

"Alright I'll start of by giving the floor to knight Skyler here, explain what happened."

Cana seemed pissed off that she got to go first, while Skyler looked serious.

Skyler took a deep breath. "I would like the start off and say I probably shouldn't have handled the situation like that, but I also don't regret it."

Cana shot her a bitch face, and Skyler glared back at her.

"It's come to my attention that, Cana along with a few other knight's here, have a history with Danse."

Maxson looked at Danse who looked away but gave a small nod for confirmation. Danse wanted nothing more than to leave the room right now, he hated that Skyler gotten in a fight because of him, he hated the worried look on Maxon's face.

Skyler kept going, "this history involves being homophobic, and disrespecting a fellow soldier mentally and physically, simply for being a man who also likes men."

"Not to mention she pulled a bs move on me where she admired me, but when finding out I was a women who like's men and women she started to be rude to me." "I find all my action's a little to fat but valid Elder."

Maxson was surprised by this to say, but after hearing back there what she called Danse and to learned this was happening before pissed him off.

Cana then spoke up. "Elder I will always trust your leadership, but sir I believe even the best can make mistakes." "I truly believe that these two have lied to you, are are trying to bring down the brotherhood's reputation." "Sir the one's like Danse are to soft for the battlefield !" 

Danse flinched at that those words. Skyler just looked mad. _This girl and her stereotypes piss me off!_

 _"_ Not to mention this one here is just going too confuse everyone with her temptress evil ways!"

Skyler looked offended, "What me!?" 

Maxson had enough, and cleared his throat. "Well after hearing all this, my mind has already made up on what I'm going to do."

Cana looked smug, and Danse had regret in his eyes. 

_This is it, say good bye to the last good thing you had,_ Danse told himself.

"starting from this moment you are no longer a member of the brotherhood Cana, and any other Names knight Skyler will give me since I assume there is more than one.

Cana looked shocked. "What!" "You can't be serious!?" 

Maxson gave her a look that send chill's up Skyler's spine.

"Are you questioning my leadership?" Maxson turned to look at Skyler, "I want names right now." 

Skyler looked satisficed, "gladly."

Skyler gave names of the other Knight's who have hurt Danse, and Danse didn't say anything but just nod when asked him every name said was correct. It broke Maxson's heart. 

The process was the same, protest on getting kicked out, trying to reason they were in the right. Skyler gave them a few comment's, the process took about an hour but every decision was finally with Maxson making it well known, we don't harassment and assault fellow Knight's for no reason. 

Once everything was over and the ex brotherhood knight's were escorted off the location Skyler hugged Danse. "I'm sorry about all of this!" "I wish I had realized this sooner, and I don't want you feeling guilty about making the brotherhood knight's, they would have done it to someone else had it not been you."

Danse gave Skyler a small smile, "thank you Skyler...."

Maxson walked up to the both them, "Danse, I wish I had noticed this sooner, but what's done is done, meet me tonight in my room, I have to talk with This one here."

Danse gave a small nod, still not feeling like talking much, and left.

Skyler then looked at Maxson with a nervous smile. 

"Ok before you say anything, I will not apologize for getting into that fight." "Also My nose still hurt's, so I can we make this quick please."

Maxson gave a sigh, "First, I do have to do something about the fact, you got into a fight here, and you're lucky it was me who found you." "I do want to thank you however." 

'I was worried about Danse, and I still need to talk to him, but thank you."

Skyler gave a small smile, "I care about Danse, he's one of my closest friends, so I'll do almost anything for my friends."

Maxson then gave her a suggestive look. "Also I would like to ask ,you still connected with that mercenary fellow right? 

Skyler gave a small smirk knowing who he was asking who to target. 

"consider it already done, see you soon Elder." 

Maxson gave her a small satisficed nod before she walked out, Maxson wouldn't kill them, but he's technically not the one getting his hands bloody."

Later that night Danse was lying on Maxson, as Maxson stroked his hair.

"I know you like to be in control of as much as possible, but that situation wasn't about control." "I care about you I want to make sure you're safe, this isn't about what place you hold because of our relationship." "I will worry about you because I care about you...I love you."

Danse just nodded, and gave a small smile. "I love you too..." a small tear dropped from his eye.

It was one of the few times Danse allowed himself to cry, It wasn't brought up again, and sometimes that's okay.


	7. radiated love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the fallout 4 crew spends valentines day, shipping edition! Basically different ships together with sole a.k.a Skyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just posted today but I felt I had to do something special for today.

Skyler and MacCready:

Skyler and MacCready are both hard working, so they start there valentines date usually by sharing a nice shower together enjoying each other's company and talking about each other's day. For dinner MacCready want's to cook for her so he makes something that she would enjoy, which is usual something that has a lot of meat. During dinner they flirt which each other and make cheesy puns and jokes, that would annoy that other's around them.

This date night isn't always the happiest. After dinner they head to the backyard of Skyler's place since MacCready basically lives there now, and head to Nate's and Lucy's graves. Lucy's body may to be not be buried there, and Nate's body was already starting to rot when Skyler finally felt she could handle burying him, but they still felt it was right to make graves. They would get some wine, and sit with their deceased lover's and kept them updates. Skyler would tell Nate's grave about her minutemen work, and everyone she meet, while MacCready would tell Lucy's grave about Duncan, and how Skyler helped him, and how he's working on dropping swearing out of his vocabulary. This felt right for both of them they moved on like they know Nate and Lucy would have wanted, but they come back on this night and let them know everything that happened, hoping they would be proud of them.

They would end the night with reading comic's in bed together, while Skyler would hum some old songs from the radio, but the mutfruit would be used that night for these two.

Preston and Skyler:

Preston was a man how would like to plan ahead, so he would have everything planned and not tell Skyler about it no matter how much she would beg him to tell her.

He would take her to the castle and surprise her with a picnic on of the watchpoints. They would both enjoy some red wine, and watch the stars together just enjoying each other's company. Maybe they would say something to each other, but both being minutemen and working in a constent battle, these few moment's where they could get some peace would be gladly taken advantaged of. 

Curie and Skyler:

Curie would cook something for Skyler, and Skyler would bring Curie different flowers she would spend the month before the 14th gathering. The way these two work is that Skyler and Curie love to be with each other, and despite the fact that Curie needed a lot of help when she left her vault and had gotten her synth body. These are two people who like to be independent, so they may both do want to spend this day together but they both do very different things for each other. To curie this day is a holiday where you do something nice for someone you love. For Skyler it's a little more touchy for her since it's no longer with her late husband, but sometimes you don't need to have a big jester, you just need each other.

Danse and Maxson:

When you're with someone long enough you start to learn what they like and don't like. Danse knows Maxson likes in almost always be in a piston of power, top dog of the food chain. An alpha if you will.

Danse wait's for Maxson to come to his quarter's to be surprised to seen Danse tied up and in a position of vulnerability. These are two people who want to be in control, but Danse is willing to always give the control to Maxson. Skyler won't ask why Danse is limping the next day with shaking legs.

Skyler and Hancock:

Hancock for a man who almost always has a come back for what people throw at him, is still human on the inside, he's still insecure. Skyler has been with him long enough to know this, they trust each other with their secrets. Hancock loves to go on dates out at the third rail with Skyler, where most don't judge but even then he's still nervous about his ghoul features. Skyler can tell this so she surprise him with a stay in date. Skyler would bring drinks, food, snack, and some card games they enjoy to play together.

Skyler would spend the night whispering sweet things to Hancock and tell him how handsome he is, and how nothing's wrong with him. For Hancock even if it's just for a moment, she would take his insecurities away.

Nick and Ellie:

Nick would close the detective agency early, so him and Ellie would have more time together on valentine's day. Nick would Have Ellies favorite song playing on Dimond city radio, the end of the world, (he would pat Travis to have in play that day) he would take her hand and they would just hold each other and slow dance. That's it, this all they need to hold each other, remind the other they are human on the inside, take the fear of losing Nick from the other, and they could keep going the next day, and the next.

x6-88 and Skyler: 

x6-88 wasn't someone who would usually care about these types of days, just another day in his eyes, he didn't care he never did. This wasn't something he cared about, until he saw Skyler did. Skyler never wanted to bring it up, Skyler felt nervous about bringing it up. She knew everything after the institute was taken down x6-88 finally got to chose what he wanted to do, he had nothing to tie him down anymore, but he still had most belief the institute gave him and thought him. Skyler knew how he felt about Holidays, it doesn't bother her, but that doesn't mean she doesn't miss doing something romantic or nice on the day of love.

X6-88 surprises her with kisses and flowers when she get's home. He tries to step it up every valentine's day, he want's her to know she does something that most people don't. She makes him care. 

Piper and Skyler: 

Piper put's her and Skyler as the best love story, in her paper, much to Skyler's embarrassment. Skyler would get piper gifts she would enjoy. New camera stuffed bears she finds everywhere (piper's working on a conspiracy paper on where they're coming from.)

Piper takes blue out to get her favorite drinks on her, and they spend the time in Piper's room drinking working the new ideas for her news paper's but they get into drunk rambles on conspiracies' it's the perfect day for them.

Cait and Skyler:

Cait isn't someone for the love and fluff stuff, and Skyler is cool with that, so they don't the much. However Skyler will take Cait and watch the fight's happen an the Combat zone, and watch people beat each other bloody. It's not the most traditional date, but that's what makes it better.

Deacon and Skyler:

They eat snacks play games and give each other butterfly kisses. They like simple pieces of affection, nothing to much. They trust each with everything, Deacon doesn't want make Skyler feel she has to move to fast. He knows she fears of forgetting Nate, so they take things slow, and if this is how their relationship will be for the rest of their lives, then he has no problem with that. 

Skyler and Gage:

Gage and Skyler got kill some radstag's together and cook together, Skyler would soon come to learn that Gage enjoys cooking, and making food a lot. Gage is nervous about Skyler tasting it, but she loves his food, and makes sure he knows it. Skyler knows Gage has trust issues, who wouldn't with the world they live in? So Skyler will use these night's to let him know she trust him, she let's him see things she doesn't let anyone else sees, her fears, her secrets hopes, her body, she let's him see all of it. She never ask for anything in return. Gage knows he can trust her, and it hurt him thinking it couldn't trust someone he loves. That's why he'll do what he can for Skyler, That's why on these night's in return, he let's her know, he'll always protect her.

Skyler and Codsworth **( NOT A SHIP!)**

Codsworth can see it, he's known Skyler long enough to see when she puts on a strong front. He knows how she feels about the 14th now. Skyler comes home, and cries, she cries for her husband, she cries for the person she was in the past, and she cries because she's alone.

Codsworth comforts her, he let's her know she's not alone. Codsworth is hurt to, if they didn't go out for the day, he would make Skyler and Nate a nice meal for a romantic night. To Codsworth it's another job from his past life gone. Codsworth spends the time making her fell better, let's dogmeat on the couch on this rare occasion, so he can snuggle with Skyler. It's a night of sadness, and the next day comes the strong persona she put's out is back on. Codsworth hate's the cycle of her crying and then acting okay, but he doesn't say anything, because for now he will do everything he can to make sure she's okay.


	8. Learning about ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X6-88 is struggling with identity issues, Skyler tries her best to help.

It's been about two years since the fall of the Institute, and since then things have been different to say the least. Some people felt safer, some people still felt scared, other groups tried to rise up as the next big faction, it was intense but for the moment it was as peaceful as it could get in this world.

everything changed, especially for X6-88. He no longer had to be a puppet for the Institute, he could be his own person. Realizing he could make his own decisions, was a difficult thing for him to get used to. 

X6-88 will always feel lucky to have Skyler with him. Skyler wanted to let him know he was his own person, for that he's grateful. Skyler helped X6-88, realize some things about himself, he really feels in debt to her for that.

* * *

_"I don't think something feels right..."_

_ Skyler looked over to X6-88 interrupting their walk they were enjoying together. Skyler piped up, "What feels wrong?"  _

_ X6-88 looked to the side not bothering to look at her. Certain ways I feel...about myself, you brought up some night's and favor's you've done before you met your girlfriend. I don't know why, but, I feel wrong, like somethings wrong with my body, my functions they-"  _

_ Skyler cut him off and put her hands on his shoulders. "It's called freedom, you're in control now." X6-88 looked at her, well you couldn't see his eyes but Skyler knew he was looking at her. "You said you didn't, feel good about things involving sexual experience, care to tell me more?" X6-88, gave a small nod, does the idea of sexual attraction hurt you on the inside or make you feel bad?" _

_ "Yes, I don't like the idea of doing serial manners to me is….repulsive."  _

_ Skyler gave him a small smile. "OK I'm going to tell you I think you might be asexual." X6-88 gave her a skeptical look, with all do respect ma'am those are human emotions, traits, and desires. I don't posse any of these ma'am..  .." _

_Skyler gave him a sad smile, she put her hand on his cheek, giving off a motherly aura. "Hey that's not true, you feel repulsed right?" "That's a human emotion, and look at Deacon and third gen synth who's bisexual, also the goal for third gen synths was to be as human as possible." "You have valid emotions and_ _opinions, the Institute just tried to control those emotions."_

_"My point is, you're just as valid as anyone none human here, and you're allowed to feel what you want to when you want to, you can make your own choices you're safe now."_

_X6-88 was taken back by this, though it would be hard to tell behind his sunglasses. Skyler put her hand back and kept walking. "Oh, and please don't use the word favors, kind of makes me sounds like a hooker."_

_X6-88 didn't move for second, but a feeling loomed over his chest, satisfaction, that feeling of putting the last piece on a puzzle. a small smile was left on his face._

* * *

but now it feels like a puzzle piece is still missing, X6-88 was met with so much support from anyone **HE** told when he official came out as asexual, but something still doesn't feel right, normally when people address **HIM**. When people went, "oh that's X6-88 **HE'S** a third gen synth." "It's good to see **HIM** like this." Something about being addressed as a male bothered him, it made **HIM** feel sick, and made **HIM** feel like something was wrong or something crawling all over the skin, but nothing was there. X6-88 only really felt comfortable telling one person about this problem, Skyler.

Now most people knew when addressing Skyler and X6-88 relationship she was for better words a mother hen. She always acted like she was **HIS** mother, from making sure **HIS** day was going good, leaving little positive notes on **HIS** sunglasses (much to his annoyance) it even started raining once, and she put her hat over **HIM** to make sure **HE** wouldn't catch a cold. the positive attention she gave **HIM** was overwhelming at times, which makes **HIM** so nervous to talk to her, but **HE** would be lying if **HE** didn't say it was nice.

Skyler wasn't hard to find that day, she was in her backyard sitting at her outdoor table messing with her pip boy, and heard X6-88 opening her back gate, and looked up to see him. wave a small wave, "hey there's my favorite **GUY** , don't tell the other's I said that through." X6-88 tensed a little at the reference of being a male, but quickly recovered and sat across from her. "Hello ma'am how has your day been so far?" 

She gave a small smile, "my day's been good, piper stopped by, and we have a date planned for tomorrow down at good neighbor." X6-88 gave her a small nod.

"That sounds lovely ma'am I hop you to have a good time tomorrow"

Skyler rolled her eyes at **HIM** but still held a comforting smile. "You know you can call me Skyler or sky if you want, now what did you want to talk to me about?" X6-88 was surprised at how she knew why **HE** came to her. She grabbed **HIS** hand and gives if a gentle squeeze.

"I've known you long enough now to know when somethings bothering you, so tell me what's going on." 

X6-88 let out a breath **HE** wasn't aware **HE** was holding.

"ma'am...Skyler...I'm still getting used to...most feelings, so correct me if I am for some reason wrong." 

Skyler shook her head. "emotions aren't facts, I'm not going to correct you if something is making feel comfortable, but go on."

X6-88 felt a little better hearing that, "right, recently I've been feeling sick or disgusted when people refer to me as, He and HIM, it's been bothering me, and...I am unsure of what to do."

Skyler eyes widen a little at the realization, "oh, ok so I'm going try a little experiment with you and tell me how you feel ok?" X6-88 nodded, "alright."

Skyler then proceed with her experiment. "This is my friend X6-88 he is a third gen synth."

X6-88 tensed up at that, and Skyler noticed. 

"OK so that didn't make you feel happy, let's try again."

"This is my friend X6-88, She's a third gen synth." 

"How did that make you feel?" 

X6-88 glanced down at the ground, "I didn't like that either, he and she...just doesn't feel right to me."

Skyler then nodded, "ok how about this, "this is my friend X6-88, they are a third gen synth, and they are very close to me."

X6-88 perked up hearing that, "that...that sound nice...that felt good to hear.

Skyler looked at them a smiled, it's called non-binary, where you don't identify as male or female."

that last puzzle piece was slowly fitting.

X6-88 had a look of worry that they were trying to hide. "That's okay right?"

Skyler leaned over and wrapped her arms around them, "It's more than okay it's perfect, you don't have to be a male or female, besides binary is basic."

X6-88 slowly wrapped their arms around her, they weren't ones for hug's but some how Skyler's hugs always made the world seem to disappear. Like it's just you and her, and everything is going to be okay. 

When both had settled down X6-88 feltlike everything felt fine with them now that the feeling of confusion had left them. 

they had talked more about this, and any other emotions they were feeling, all and all it was a good day for them. at one point X6-88 had to leave.

X6-88 had gotten up, "thank you again for helping me ma'am, however I had told Curie I would help her with something, so I will see you soon," they began to walk away from the table.

Skyler smiled at them, "I'll see you soon, oh and X6-88, remember I'm always here for you." 

X6-88 nodded, "of course ma'am also, it feels like a waste of time to say my full name, you can just say X6 ma'am." Skyler eyes widen a little not expecting to here that, but felt proud at how far they've come, "alright deal."

X6 walked away to meet with Curie.

Skyler went back to fiddle with her pip Boy lost in thought.

_I swear if X6 was a child, I would adopt them in a_ _heartbeat._


	9. Why we can't have a vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler thinks a vacation to Nuka-world might be a good idea, but of course chaos follows the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyler: "guys get in here, we're going to Nuka-world!"  
> Danse: "Nuka-world?"  
> Piper: "Nuka-world!?"  
> Skyler: "NUKA-WORLD!!"  
> Cait: "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

It was a early morning in Sanctuary, around 5:00 or 5:30 am, and everyone was awake outside of Skyler's or trying to stay awake at least.

Piper gave a short yawn trying to stay awake, "Blue remind me why we agreed to get up this earlier just to go to some park?" 

Skyler gave a tired smile, but wasn't going admit she was still a little tired, "because these last two months, I've notice we've all been threw some serious stuff, and I'm seeing how it's effected us." "So I thought it would be good if we had a small vacation for all of us."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

" I've had a good few weeks."

"seems like more of a waste of time."

Skyler already knew most were going to disagree on it so she wasn't going down without a fight.

Skyler raised her brow at them. "oh really?" "You can't think of anything major these past two months."

Skyler pointed her finger, "Cait?"

Cait looked at the side, "I got sober and shit last month?"

Skyler then kept calling everyone out, "X6?"

X6 looked down, "I realized I was non-binary and that my feelings are valid."

Skyler had a smirk satisficed that they knew they were wrong, "and Danse?"

Danse just shrugged his shoulders, seeming to not really care.

"Well I found out I was synth, which resulted in me having to leave the brotherhood, and causing me break up with that one person that I actually thought would care about me and be with me."

Skyler looked a little concerned, "okay I don't like how calmly you said that." "Also it's not that bad you're with the minutemen now!"

Danse just nodded his head, "yeah speaking of which, are you not aware of all the paper work you have?" "I was one day in, and you add so much unanswered letters and messages."

Skyler then looked confused. "We had paper work!?" "Preston did you know about this!?" "Whatever were moving on." 

"My point is, MacCready as been more stressed trying to see Duncan more now that he's better, minutemen membership is getting hire, the railroad has been thriving, we all have been stressed so I want to take our minds off of our problems for a little bit." 

Everyone agreed reluctantly.

Skyler then had a huge grin. "Now It was Nick's idea when I brought it up to him first, and since the whole Nuka world drama passed, it's become a safe place so we are going to have fun there like I used!" "Gage should be waiting for me there already." 

Preston groaned at the mention of his name, Skyler just rolled her eyes, hoping they won't fight when they get there.

Once they all finally got there everyone seemed more relaxed the idea of having fun together despite to fact that Preston kept glaring at Gage and Gage giving him the side eyes. Nick made sure everyone was at the entrance and accounted for

Nick cleared his throat to make sure he ad everyone's attention, "we made it to the happiest place on earth, it's 9 a.m. I gotta schedule every minute of our day until 9 p.m. pay attention and stay close!" 

Nobody listen of course and it went down hill from there, as everyone split up.

Nick looked at Skyler anyone when they went to visit the historical museum.

"I just traveled everyone half way across the commonwealth and all Skyler want's to do is visit the hall of president's."

Preston was on the Ferris wheel with X6 and Danse ad they looked down at the view once they were up top.

Danse looked down and said, "I wonder if a fall from here would kill me?" 

X6 looked at him and looked back down, "would you like me to test it out first?"

Preston tried to grab there attention, ok you two get away from the view please." 

Piper was looking at the merch stand they add with Nick and showed him what she thinking of buying, he looked at the price and eyes widen. 

"45$ for bedazzled helmets? Pipe do you want these or do you want to pay your rent?"

X6 at some got lost by himself. "I need a map."

MacCready got freaked out at Cappy the mascot and clung to Nick

"absolutely not, absolutely not." Nick didn't blame him.

Gage looked at Cait and groaned at what she actually wanted to go on

"It's 9:30 in the morning it's to early to get wet."

Skyler at some point was looking for X6 shouting for him.

"X6? where are you buddy?" "I want to go home, and get drun- go to sleep!" she quickly corrected herself.

Danse and Preston were debating on what to do next, and Danse was shutting down most of Preston's ideas.

"We're not waiting an hour and half in line for impressions of France okay?" "eat a baguette and lose a word war that's my impression of France, let's go to space mountain."

Nick rubbed his eyes, in annoyance at Skyler, who had Deacon in a stroller.

"No I'm not gonna push him in a stroller, okay he's 27." 

Skyler was trying to look for X6 again and was starting to worry a little, 

"has anyone seen my child!?"

Curie and Nick were struggling to use the map they had been given, by Gage.

Nick shook his head, "no that's not right the splash mountain is this way.

Skyler, MacCready, piper and Danse were sitting with Nick talking about getting some lunch and Nick kept putting his foot down on there expensive ideas.

"No you can not have nuka cola shaped chicken nuggets." "Sit down Curie brought ham sandwiches." 

They all just groaned.

Curie was getting discouraged at the amount of trash on the ground.

"oh for heavens sake pick up your garbage and threw it away this isn't six flags."

Gage was trying to be nice to Curie and let her down essay but was failing.

"Listen Curie that he's not coming out today." "Okay that dream to Meet bottle you better let it go."

there was a small world ride that Skyler and Piper wanted to go n but MacCready wasn't having it.

"Oh you want to go on a small world all by yourself huh?" " Well it's going to turn into a pretty big world when you come outside and can't fine me!"

Piper was feeling jealous when Skyler was taking pictures with the nuka- girl. 

"Oh great now my girlfriend want's a photo with Nuka-girl perfect.

x6 trying to find the group again saw someone wearing a lab coat and thought one thing.

_Down with the institute boys...._

Hancock and Cait were complaining that they were getting tired while Nick kept trying to keep this train wreck of a trip in tact.

"Well hurry up and make believe your feet aren't sore this is Nuka-world use your imagination. 

Skyler pointed to some decorative locks and said told Danse and Hancock. "See these locks right here guys, that's what happens when settlers disobey rules in Sanctuary.

Hancock and Danse just looked at each other but wondering.

_How do you ruin Sanctuary?_

Nick was starting to get tired but Piper wanted to go on some rides with her.

"You know what I wanted to ride a park bench in the shade.

Skyler eating some sweet roll when MacCready walked up to her, and showed her a small stuffed bear dressed in a suit.

"You think Duncan will like it?" Skyler gave a small smile and pat on the back. "I'm sure he'll like it."

MacCready smiled but then saw one of the mascots waving at them and got up speed walking.

"Nope, no, no. not happening. 

Danse walked over with a raised brow, "not a fan I'm guessing?"

Skyler giggled, "nope!"

Nick was counting making sure everyone was here.

"one, two, three, four, five, where's X6?"

and just like that Skyler had official lost her cool.

"oh god X6!" "that mothers adrenaline is kicking in."

Skyler looked around the park more.

"X6!"

Skyler started getting more frantic.

"I can see every equation!"

She asked one of the settlers if they ham seem them.

" excuse me ma'am have you seen my my friend they're about this tall, clearly has Truman but we haven't had the talk yet!"

Skyler ran up to a trash can and kicked it open!?" 

"X6, are you in there!?"

Piper handed Skyler some coffee they for sale to calm her down, a rare thing to find now and days. Skyler took it graciously.

"Oh look my lucks beginning to turn!" Skyler drank it, then quickly spit it out.

"Who the heck put's soy in their coffee!?"

She ran up to Gage shaking his shoulders 

"Do you know where X6 is!?" Gage struggled to respond, "I...what?""

Skyler pushed him away, "no!?" "gosh dang it!"

Skyler shouted at the top of the Ferris wheel

"X6-88!"

everyone was just sitting watching the madness unfold.

"Where the frick are you!?" "I'll let you do drugs!"

Skyler leaned on a bench

"I'm gonna have a stroke!"

Skyler was huffing for breath at one point.

"Where's my child!?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello ma'am," X6 said.

Skyler had a smile had was calm again as if nothing happened. "ah, X6 there you are, well were heading out in 3 minutes anyway, ready?"

X6 just nodded, "yes one minute."

they garbed a match stick box from their pocket, and threw it at a pile of bodies from behind them.

Skyler just started them blankly as a awkward silence hit as they both looked at the fire, X6 broke the silence.

"Don't trust people in lab coats." They walked away, Skyler just looked a little longer then walked always trying to process this. "oh...o-ok I guess."

Once they all returned home Skyler started to question them.

"so, did everyone enjoy themselves."

Danse answered, "well x6, murdered five people, I'm still a synth, you caused everyone to think you're crazy, Nick is currently banging his head on a wall, and MacCready is having nightmares over mascots."

it was silent for a second before Skyler smiled.

"Great!" "so a good day then!?"


	10. I lost them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler wears a mask everyday, when the mask breaks, who helps pick up the pieces?

They say once something gone, you realize whether good or bad, you realize that it's gone forever., or at least that's what Preston heard.

It had been two weeks since the fall of the institute, and once people had learned it was the minutemen to take them down, they had gotten quite popular recently. Preston saw this a good thing, more people are joining the minutemen, supporting the cause, and sure Skyler and Preston have more work now, nut this was the dream these two friends had created, of course they would want it to thrive. However Preston had seen Skyler looking more distant, looking as if she's lost in some why. 

At first Preston took it as the more work they did, so he suggested they take a small break every now and then, which they did. Skyler and him would have small lunch breaks, small breaks to talk and she would smile, and talk to him like normal. Preston relaxed a little thinking that this was helping her, but he could still is it in her eyes. He could still see the way she, still looked tired, or as if she was trying to find something that wasn't there.

Preston wanted to believe it was nothing, he really did, so he tried to tell himself it's nothing. However it was in the back of his mind that something was wrong, he was worried that this was something worse then what he thought, but felt like him he asked it would only push her away more. 

Preston had a thought that maybe it was the castle, maybe she was spending to much time working there, so Preston changed her meetings time, so she could had more time to be at Sanctuary, and take a break. Preston however, didn't see much changed, she still had the safe look on her face, but know she would just sit on a bench at Sanctuary and just stare out to the sky.

Preston started to worry more, Skyler was a dear friend, a co workers, someone who helped Preston pick up the pieces. The thought of something bothering her, worried him so much, and feared that if this went further something bad might happen. Preston wasn't sure what would happen is something happened to her, for Preston truly believes he wouldn't have made it this far with out her. The thought hurt Preston, so much.

Preston saw Skyler setting on the bench looking lost in thought, decided to try and end whatever was bothering her. Preston walked up to her and Skyler hadn't noticed him yet.

"General?"

Skyler flinched, at hearing that and turned around. "Na-Preston?" "What brings you here."

Preston didn't seem to notice when she cut herself off and sat next to her. "I was wondering since, most of the work has been finished today, you would like to hang out with me at the castile on the watch towers?"

Skyler gave a small smile, "sure Preston that sounds like, nice." "It would be a nice break from everything."

Preston just nodded his head taking note of the bags on Skyler's face. He gave a small fake smile.

Preston kept thinking in his head how he was going to go about asking what was wrong. If he was being honest he wasn't the best at this type of stuff. When it came to comforting people Preston was good at that, but it was harder when he didn't know what was wrong with the person.

It was 8pm at the Castile and Skyler walking around the top watch towers with Preston having random small talk, and watching the stars. Skyler was currently telling Preston about Pickman's gallery.

"Preston I swear the whole place was like some weird dream, MacCready probably almost threw up like ten times, didn't blame him though" 

Preston gave a small chuckle, "lucky I wasn't there for that." Skyler gave a small hum in agreement, and stopped walking to look out at the stars.

Preston then glanced at Skyler and the ground trying approach the topic of whatever is on her mind. Preston then tried bring up recent events.

"So it's been pretty hectic, but at the end we stopped the Institute, so it was worth it all in the end." Preston noticed Skyler looked down, glanced down but agree with him.

"Yeah...it was all worth it..."

Preston then raised a brow at Skyler. "Do you not agree?" Preston asked making sure his tone didn't sound accusing.

Skyler quickly turned to him. "No...of course I don't regret taking them down." "I mean, we made people feel safe in their homes, again...and we fried so many synth's like X6 and I don't regret that." "We also got more people believing in the minute men..." Skyler starting trying to find my reasons tat she knew of but couldn't think about at that moment.

Preston now at least had some idea of what might be bothering her, "but...there's something else right?"

Skyler looked away from Preston. "Mean I fell as if, I did something...wrong, I mean I keep thinking back to...back to Shaun." "I mean I had thought everything was going to stay the same, but then, he was the leader of the institute, and...and he was horrible for that, so it doesn't matter in the end."

Preston looked surprised for a sec, now knowing what this was about, "Skyler...." 

Skyler quickly turned to Preston. "It's fine though!' "The commonwealth was being controlled in the shadows!" "We stopped a monster..."

Preston shook his head, "that may be true...but at the same time, that monster was also your son, so no one would blame you for how you feel." Skyler disagreed with him. "No, when I found out he was my son, I knew that I still had a job to do, and I knew what was going to happen in the end."

Preston was shocked at her answer, and gave her a sympatric face. "Sky...that's not the point, the point is you've been ignoring how you feel over everything else." 

Skyler then crossed her arms, and looked away. "Preston I had a job to do, I'm just feeling weird about it." "It just reminded me of Nate a little bit..." 

Preston tensed, a little bit, Nate was always something that Skyler didn't really want to talk about. Skyler then added on, "but Nates dead, and he's been dead for some time now." 

Preston then shook his head and put his hands on Skyler's shoulders. "What!?" "Skyler no, you don't have to act like that, just because it was a long time since then, you're allowed to feel sad, you lost to people in your life, that's going to hurt." 

Skyler just signed, "Preston...please...." Skyler started to shake a little. "It's fine, "it happened, I didn't kill him, and I may be responsible for my... son's death, but I did what...um...what I had to."

Preston's grip tightened on her. "Stop...you need to stop putting this mask on, you can say your fine, but it's not, tell me how you actually feel okay?" "Say how you actually feel." 

Skyler looked away. "Forget it Preston...just please forget it..." 

Preston didn't want to do this, so he was going to have to drag out how she felt, even if it had to be a little mean.

"Why are you acting like a coward?"

Skyler was a little taken back, "what?"

"General of the minutemen and you can't even be honest!"

Skyler was little surprised Preston's voice raising. "Preston, I think that's enough."

"You think you can lead a war, and act like a liar!?"

Skyler was shaking a little more in his grip, "Stop it..."

"Why do you act like everything is fine!?"

Skyler snapped back.

"It's not like I want to!"

"Then why do you!"

"Because I have other things going on!"

"That is such an excuse."

"I'm fine okay!?" "I'm fine!"

"You are a horrible liar!" "Or do you not even know how to say how you feel!?"

"I do know how to say how I feel!?"

"Then say it!?" "Say how you feel!"

Skyler caved in. "Fine!" "I'm hurt, I'm heartbroken! "I'm made that vault tech screwed my family over!" "I'm mad out of all the vaults we got stuck with the one's that failed!" "I miss my husband every day!" "I'm glad I became the hero of the commonwealth I will never regret that!" "But I also never asked to be the hero in this "story"!" Skyler started crying.

"I then finally find my son, and to find out what!?" "He was thought to be a monster!?" "To think he could control who he wanted!?" "Why couldn't he just listen to me, when I said we could start over a fix everything!?" "He still wanted to work with me, but only for the Institute!?" "Did my own son just you me!?" "I never got to watch him grow up!" "I only wanted my husband and son!" 

Preston pulled Skyler into a hug as she continued to sob, and her shaking got worse, resulting in her legs giving out on her and Preston fell with her, still holding her close. "I lost them both!" "I lost the, both and it hurts!" "I miss my family, and I lost them both!"

Preston gave her a tighter hug, as she clung onto him. "It's okay Skyler, let it out, let it out." "I'm here, and I promise I'll always be here for you."

Skyler be emotionally scarred, Skyler my never move on from those she lost, but she's happy to know that she still has people who are alive, and care about how she feels. Skyler thinks she'll be okay again.

Someday....


End file.
